


ooc慎，时间不明

by Alynes



Category: The Big O
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynes/pseuds/Alynes





	ooc慎，时间不明

这条街上有一个少女丢了东西。她惊惶地在人群中穿梭，像坠入了噩梦的幼儿。  
她的身影让罗杰想起来了多罗茜。两人唯一相似的地方恐怕只有年龄吧？罗杰微笑了一下，向前走去。  
寂寞的冬夜没有雪花。但在这个黯淡的城市中，仍然有着欢声笑语。失去记忆的人们依然有着与之前相似的快乐，或是表面的快乐。它虽然脆弱，却与幸福挨得很近。  
只要你前走，便有幸福。  
罗杰在恍惚中仿佛听到有人这样说。声音那样轻，像来自远古的梦境。

罗杰站在门口。空气中的寒意使他瑟缩。楼顶有风与琴声纠缠在一起，难舍难分。传到他耳中的，只有断续的音符。


End file.
